


Stormy Nights

by love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fear, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thunderstorms, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: Prompt from lcdrsuperseal (ssthongmagnet over on Tumblr):Imagine Person A is afraid of thunderstorms. So when there’s a storm they sit rigid next to Person B, and Person B wakes up to the feel of A flinching, or doing something to wake them up. B asks A what’s wrong, and A sheepishly tells them. B pulls them close, and A falls asleep, finally.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Also a shoutout (kinda as always) to ialwayslikedthetie for encouraging me to keep writing. Sometimes drabbles are the best building blocks to fire the Muse back up.

Danny didn’t necessarily pride himself on being a light sleeper. After all, as the parent to a young teenager, it was only natural that he be able to come to easily in case Grace needed him for the most superficial of reasons. It had gotten even worse once one SuperSEAL Steve McGarrett had commandeered him just a few short years ago for the Five-0 task force.

 

He and Steve had stayed over each other’s places plenty of times given their unusual schedule, and it had become even more routine once they’d stopped dancing around each other and finally decided to give dating a try. They’d officially been together now for a little over a year, and Danny counted it as one of the best years of his life.  

 

The dark sky outside Steve’s bedroom patio door lit up with lightning just moments before crashing thunder boomed, jolting Danny awake from semi-peaceful sleep. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the darkened room, but it was the sounds of harsh breaths from Steve that pulled him to full wakefulness.

 

“Steve? Babe?” he called quietly. Steve was lying flat on his back beside him, his hands clenched in the blanket at his sides, stiff except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Danny carefully reached for his right hand, stroking at the tense muscle of his forearm to get the brunette to loosen his grip.

 

“I’m right here, babe,” the blonde whispered, “Steven…?” A soft whimper escaped Steve’s throat at the next loud boom of thunder, and his right hand latched onto Danny’s almost painfully tight.

 

Danny was stunned to his core. He’d seen Steve face death straight on without blinking an eye, had seen the man blatantly put himself in the line of fire to save his Five-0 teammates, but this fear… The blonde never could’ve seen this coming.

 

“Come here, babe, please,” he whispered trying to urge Steve onto his side. Every flash of lightning and every roll of thunder just seemed to make Steve’s grip on his hand tighter.

 

“Steven, I love you, I do, but that’s my shooting hand, and I kinda need it for work, ya know,” Danny said quietly, humor in his voice, “My boss would give me shit to no end if I couldn’t back him up in the field like he so obviously needs me to. He’s kind of this insane Neanderthal who has no regards for his own personal safety. I think it’s my duty to be at 100 percent for him. Besides, I think he wouldn’t even let me use a broken hand as an excuse to get outta work, probably tell me to wrap two twigs and some duct tape around it. He--.”

 

“Shut up, Danno,” Steve finally gasped out. Danny snorted softly as Steve stiffly faced him, their hands still locked between them. Danny eased his left arm under Steve’s head as the brunette’s left arm came around his waist, pulling him even closer. Their legs intertwined, and Danny finally felt Steve relax against him.

 

“Better?” Danny asked softly. Steve shuddered against him, finally managing to get his breathing under control at the feel of Danny practically wrapped around him. “Yeah… Thanks, Danny,” he whispered.

 

“Anytime, babe,” Danny said kissing his forehead and feeling Steve drift back into sleep. It wasn’t long until the storm finally seemed to break, and Danny was able to follow his man into the blissful land of dreams.


End file.
